Asgar: City of the Waterfall
by Timeless Limits
Summary: The fire was set; the look on their eyes reflected the dreadful face of sorrow. Tagged dead by her village, Sakura finds refuge in the most unusual of places. "I can't believe I've never heard of this place!" She meets new people, finds a home and unlocks a new power. Can she show the world that she is back and stronger then ever? "Sakura Haruno, welcome to Asgar." Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Asgar: City of the Waterfall**

**Prologue:**

**The fire was set; the look on their eyes reflected the dreadful face of sorrow. Tagged dead by her village Sakura finds refuge in the most unusual of places. "I can't believe I've never heard of this place!" She meets new people, finds a home and unlocks a new power. Can she show the world that she is back and much stronger than ever?**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto although many other characters that are to be mentioned are.**

**This Chapter has bee edited on 21/12/13. You may read again**

* * *

.

. .

. . .

_War and power corrupts us but without it we cannot teach_

_ the future will how to tame this cruelty - Unknown_

. . .

. .

.

"Goodbye"

Many words were spoken like that in this place of grief. People came and said their prayers and then finally left to continue with their duties. Some stayed longer, lost in the deep thought of their mind. A place like this would be terror and nightmare to the young but as they grew old they realised that this place holded peace that was not given to many parts of this world. The soothing melody of the wind could tell you that. The way the grass moved in sync truly said that the people lost here have found Paradise. This place was something that would make you truly feel closer to the dead.

"I'm sorry, it had to be this way" a blond boy said to be named Naruto spoke, his voice had lost its shimmer that shook and brightened ones heart. Standing beside him stood a pair of onyx eyes with dark blue hair. The man spoke no words but the look in his eyes sprouted a million: sorrow, despair, sadness ,guilt and a glint of relief. Soon enough joined in the body of a woman which belonged to a red haired girl with uneven spiked hair and glasses. She holded their hands in a sign to not worry; there own hands clenched into hers for comfort. Said woman smiled "It's alright guys you have me" Her smile fooled them all.

They soon prepared to leave, keeping her words close to heart as if it was their only hope. The blond stood a little while longer but the other man -said to be named Sasuke- turned to leave with the red head."Do you think she's happy?" he asked stopping there steps. Sasuke shrugged as if he didn't know nore cared. The woman smiled at him and said in an almost cheerful voice "Of course Naruto" she came and hugged him. "Thanks Karin" Naruto smiled putting his hands on her back and hugging her back. Not seen to any of them, behind their backs the woman's eyes soon holded a glint of evil. They left with Naruto trailing ahead, smiles on their faces as if there most precious teammate hadn't just left them. As if Sakuras burnt remains were nothing but sad memories.

Their on the memorial stone stood the names of the finest shinobi to have risked there live to protect their country, people and the will of fire that burned in this villages heart. One particular person had been put on that stone today. That person had said to have lost her fire, lost her hope and chose the only option left.

Unknown to them, the fire still burned in the heart of one said to be named dead. There on the stone lay the simple words that seemed to not truly speak what was said:

Sakura Haruno

Her fight lasted till the end

R.I.P

.

. .

. . .

New World: Asgar

. . .

. .

.

Sakura's POV

_Where am I?_

_What am I?_

_Is this heaven?_

I soon searched through my brain to find some answers. That's when I suddenly smacked myself, regretting it when the pain smacked itself back, twice the willpower. I was injured.

_I don't know where I am. Sakura Haruno, that's my name and what the heck!? How could i think of such a stupid question, of course this wasn't heaven! I'm alive._

A moment of silence passed. That's when the past memories rolled in my head.

_Am I truly alive?_

Last I remember I was being stabbed by the godforsaken traitor named Karin.

That woman not only stole my rank and name but also all her friends, family and the closest thing to a mother she had.

_That bitch! When I'm going to find her I'm gonna kill her! I can't believe that I wasn't on my guard when she attacked!_

**Calm yourself Sakura, firstly were the hell are we?!**

Inner was right although she realised that she couldn't see much for she seemed to be paralysed in a position on a tree. She couldn't move. She couldn't kill Karin. Of course that couldn't happen for she found herself in a state of pure pain from the wound coming from her chest.

_I'm weak _

Her eyes became tearful. She didn't know which way it was back to Konoha and couldn't move. They probably didn't even miss her. The pain tore her until she could no longer bare it and fainted with blood lost.

After what felt like forever she felt the soothing of anothers body.

She felt herself being carried.

_"Am I going to die?"_

Her words were spoken in a whisper but she heard the reply loud and clear

"No you're not"

_"Naruto? "_

That was her last words before Sakura's mind went blank

.

. .

. . .

New World: Asgar

. . .

. .

.

**Konoha**

_She heard the whispers of their rumors._

_'The Hokage found a new apprentice? '_

_'She probably wasn't good enough'_

_'The new apprentice seems interesting. ..'_

_All those people were talking as if I couldn't hear them. I gave them glares to show that I could. Even after that they continued. How this all started she didn't know. Last she remembered, Sasuke was coming back to the village. There were rumors that he was bringing someone back. I didn't care of course; I just wished the best for him. Over the years I had been in training I had lost those affections for him and saw him as a brother and teammate. How wrong I was._

_._

_. ._

_. : Two weeks before : ._

_. ._

_._

_The sound of beeps and movement could be heard from the white hospital room. A new formula of regenerating the human cells was being tested. A blond woman was speaking, her posture told that she was in charge._

_"Right everyone we will continue on next week, be sure to get a break and complete the reports on the cell progress" the woman finished her speech. A pink haired medic was standing beside her. When everyone left the room she talked to the pink medic privately._

_"Sakura we're running out of test subjects and this project is becoming more and more l dangerous by the second, how are we going to continue?" The older woman replied. After a while of fidgeting Sakura replied_

_"Tsunade-sama I think I may have an idea,"_

_"What is it Sakura?"_

_Sakuras own posture became straight and her face as determined as ever._

_"I wish to become a test subject."_

_Silence filled the air until Tsunade finally replied "Since I know you aren't going to listen, very well"_

_Sakura gave a small smile then left the room. She knew Tsuande wasn't pleased at _all _pleased __with her but she needed to complete this test. This could save many lives in the war even if it risked her own. _

. .

. . .

. : Next Day : .

. . .

. .

.

_There had been so much talk about Sasuke coming back that Sakura just couldn't bare it. She may have no longer got a crush on him but she couldn't stand it. The rumors were just rumors! One proclaimed that he was bringing a girl along back to Konoha. Some rumors even said that she was his fiancé!_

_She had been called to meet Sasuke back at the Hokages Tower. She didn't know what all the fuss was about either. She was supposed to go visit Sasuke at the gate when he returned. It seemed Naruto hadn't wokem _

_her and she didn't feel like going so she slept in. Don't get her wrong Sakura was a morning person but it just felt like going there would be too troublesome. She also had a bad feeling..._

_Knock Knock_

_"Come In" _

_Sakura prepared herself to the sight before her. She took a deep breath and entered. _

_"Ah, Sakura it isn't like you to come late although its fine since you had a lot of work in the hospital, please come in," Tsunade had a smile planted on her face. Sakura came in and studied the people before her. Sasuke looked the same as ever, his hair longer than before though. A red head was clinging onto him. It seemed Sasuke didn't mind her doing that. Her heart fell when she realised that he would've never let her do that when he was young. She had oddly shaped hair and glasses. Her top was a light purple colour with her bellybutton showed. She had short shorts witch were black and had black boots. Overall she looked like a slut. Sakura wouldn't mouth tat out loud for she was quite fond with the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'. Said woman looked at her in the eye with a glare. Was that jealousy?_

_"Sakura I'd like you to meet Karin, Sasuke's fiancé" Tsuande continued on her speech about how Sasuke had completed his revenge and found out the truth. She didn't listen to the rest for she was in deep thought_

_Sasuke's fiancé?!_

_._

_. ._

_. . ._

New World: Asgar

. . .

. .

.

**Unknown POV**

He saw her by the trees while fetching some herbs for his father. That's when he saw the blossom. Her attire stained with blood all over. If it weren't for her faint breathing he would have already proclaimed her dead!

He quickly took her of the ground, carefully picking her up.

"Am I going to die?" Her face was pained but she managed to whisper. He didn't know how to reply.

_What should I do?_

He thought of the option then proceeded with an action.

"No you're not "

A faint smile tinted her lips. He didn't know if what he said would truly help and neither did he know if it were true.

"Naruto?" She spoke another name. He didn't know who it was but by the look of it he seemed special to her, maybe her lover?

He finally noticed what she was wearing. A torn ANBU top with two katanas resting at her back. She had long baggy trousers and a bandage strap holding a pouch above her knee. He was wandering if her name was Sakura for her hair was the matching colour: Pink. He wandered if it was natural. Putting those thoughts behind he focused on remembering the path back to his small village. We didn't get Shinobi here often. Last he remembered they_ never_ got Shinobi here. He focused on bringing her back to father.

.

. .

. . .

New World: Asgar

. . .

. .

.

Sakura stirred in her sleep. Her eyes finally opened to emerald glory. "Where am I?"

"Ah your awake"

She saw two men sitting in a corner. One seemed to be near her age or older age while the other In his mid-thirties.

"Where am I?" Thats when her ninja instincts reacted. With a sturn face she moved away from the bed, noticing how her arm twitched with pain.

I might be in enemy territory I can't worry about pain

That's when she realized that her hand was bandaged. Her mind went to deny her conclusion but she admitted it finally.

_If they were the enemy they wouldn't have healed her._

"Who are you?"

The older man smiled. "You can call me father since everyone hear seems to have gotten used to that, and this young lad is Kou, my son!"

She looked over to the man he was pointing at. "Nice to meet you Sakura!" His smile reminded her so much of someone else, thats when she realized.

"How do you know my name?"

"Ah, terribly sorry but by the color of your hair I presumed that was your name, sorry if my words offended you."

"Thats fine, you presumed right my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno" she replied with a smile, for some reason he reminded her of someone else. Someone she forget.

"Cough, as much as I wouldn't like to interrupt your conversation I wish to answer your other question," the man replied. Sakura's cheeks tinted red at the comment but she was intrigued as to where she was.

"Well then, Sakura Haruno welcome to Asgar, City of the Waterfall."

"Where is-" She was about to reply but a painful feeling soon erupted from her body making her fall to the ground and blackout Thankfully someone had stopped her from falling.

She didn't know where Asgar was but at least she had a place to stay for now.

_TBC_

**A/N: this is my first chapter so much will not be revealed! I'd love to have comments and views, they keep my inspiration up! Hope you liked it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry for the delay! My Internet wasn't working for a while so I couldn't post this. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep on reviewing. Hope your enjoying the story so far! For all of you waiting for what happens next I'm sorry to disappoint you for this chapter is mostly about Konoha and Sakuras flashback. I thank the people who like the fact that I've added OC's!**

****NOTE** This story may include Karin as the bad person but I am not going to make her all bitchy - mind my language - like many fanfics that I've read. Even if this is so there may be moments where she is. I myself hate Karin but don't really want her to be to much of an idiot in this story. Please accept my opinion and I hope you continue to read the story. Ideas and thoughts are welcome so please share your thoughts and review!**

**Warning! **

**This chapter may contain violence and swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although some characters are owned by me -OC's-**

_Flashback/Thoughts/Sound Effects _

**Place/Author /Title**

**"**Speaking"

_"Quotes"_

**Rated T**

* * *

.

. .

. . .

_"Life is always a challenge and like all challenges _

_it has a end, don't get too comfy with it" - Unknown_

. . .

. .

.

**Konoha**

"Tsunade-sama" said woman looked at the ANBU. She didn't reply. Her body was turned around and was directly facing the window, looking at the village she controlled before her.

"Yes Sai?"

The ANBU twitched his eye behind the mask, surprised that she could always figure out who he was. Then again, this was one of the legendary sannin standing before. The ANBU still didn't like his identity being revealed. Sai had left Team 7 right after the return of Sasuke. He didn't like the fact that everyone replaced Sakura with Karin and chose to ignore the team at all costs.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak my name Tsunade-sama"

"Very well, _Cat_" Tsunade wasn't in the mood to argue. "What is it that you wish to speak about?"

The room went tense as she waited for an answer. Her patience had ended as she was about to shout.

"Are you going to spe-" Tsunade's voice was raged but the ANBU interrupted.

"Their here" his voice was hard as he spoke.

"Bring them in" Her voice was usually loud but she spoke in a mutter. No matter for the ANBU heard. The door behind her opened then closed. The room was filled with silence and as for her brain, it was raging with mixed thought of the past days.

**Few minutes later...**

The door opened as five people appeared. The ANBU included.

"Yo" a lazy voice belonging to the oldest of the five spoke.

"Kakashi" Tsuande greeted him with a nod.

"Baa-Chan did we have to go half way across the land of fire to bring these?" a loud voice belonging to the stupidest of them was heard. Tsuande would've punched him if her dearest apprentice hadn't done it for her.

"Naruto, she's my sensei stop disrespecting her!"

"Ouch! Karin!" The knuckle head spoke. The red head glared at him harder and was about to hit him again.

"Gomensai!" The blond head put his hands together in a formal apology.

The woman looked satisfied and stopped hitting him. Naruto stopped rubbing his head and was about to greet the other person in the room.

_Smack!_

He was smacked again in the same place as his injury before.

"What was that for Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe" Said person replied with a smirk.

"Quite down you two" Amazingly it was Kakashi who spoke this time. Usually he was too interested with his book or in deep thought, sometimes even amused by their humour.

Naruto muttered some incoherent words about Uchihas not knowing how to speak before quieting down. The ANBU - Sai - looked pleadingly at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama if I may..?"

Said woman nodded as the ANBU retreated the room. Over the years Sai no longer talked with team 7 and re-entered ANBU. He was -like a few- not happy with the fact that Tsunade replaced Sakura. He also hated Karin.

"Anyway, we've bought the cargo with the necessary items" Kakashi spoke directly to Tsunade as she nodded. "How much sake did you want this time?!" Again it was the knucklehead Naruto who spoke.

This time it was Kakashi who hit him.

"Ow!"

Naruto didn't bother to say any more knowing that it would just earn him another slap. The tension in the room increased rapidly and everyone went silent. The sensei of the newly arrived team cleared his throat and spoke.

"Godaime, the weapons are ready. Would you like to see them?"

Tsunade's attention was back on him as she replied. Her voice was demanding and held authority.

"Show me."

Taking out a scroll Kakashi placed it on the floor while biting his finger to let his blood flow across the paper into the leaf symbol of their village. Soon enough white smoke engulfed the room as a medium sized box appeared. It wasn't too fancy but neither too simple. It had diamond shaped designs carved onto it. The box itself was made out of wood with a slide-open lid. Kakashi opened the lid and took out the packets of kunai and shurikan as well as other dangerous weapons. Tsunade lifted one up and ran her fingers across the side of the blade, feeling its sharpness.

In a matter of mille-seconds the kunai Tsunade was holding had stuck itself onto the wall behind Naruto, slicing his cheek in the way. Blood poured down his newly made wound but he was to dumbstruck to react to what happened. Sasuke stood next to him smirking but decided to go further with annoying his teammate.

"Hn, how weak"

Naruto quickly snapped out of his thoughts and was about to reply with a rude comeback when he realised who was looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression. Karin was glaring straight at him. He quickly gulped down his comment. Tsunade turned her attention back to Kakashi but not until she stopped admiring her work with kunai as well as the sharpness of the weapon. She looked behind the team leader.

"Team 7 your dismissed."

Naruto opened his mouth to deny the instruction but was stopped by his two teammates. His face became saddened by the fact that he couldn't ask her what he wanted to but shrugged it of.

_I can ask baa-chan later_

Soon after they all left the room accept for Kakashi. Tsunade looked straight a Kakashi.

"What about the katanas and other supplies? We need at least more than 10 thousand weapons. Konoha is running low on supplies and the war is approaching sooner then we think"

Kakashi chose his words carefully, obviously the Hokage wasn't in a good mood today.

"The supplies are being transported right this minute. They will probably be reaching Konoha in three days from the Land Of The Wind."

Tsunade nodded her head. She dismissed him out while still keeping her gaze at the window. Kakashi turned around to open the door. Before he could leave Tsuande replied.

"Bring my apprentice in"

"Very well"

As much as Kakashi wanted to scream at her for being such an idiot and making Karin her apprentice he knew that she had a valid reason. After the death of Sakura Tsuande had suffered the most. Sakura was like a daughter to her and she blamed herself for the poor girls death. After a while she had put Karin under her wing. Karin showed promise in the medical area so she announced her as her new successor, her new apprentice. This was only a few days after Sakura's death.

_ Now that I remember isn't today Sakuras birthday?_

Maybe that's why Tsunade was in such a mood. He found that after the death of Sakura Karin was the only one who made her smile and soon Tsuande was back to her own self.

When he came outside he saw his team smiling after something their female team said, even Sasuke a smile turned into a smirk on his face. Kakashi remembered the times when a pink haired blossom could only do that. A long sigh escaped his lips as he ordered Karin to go see Tsunade.

**Hokage's Office**

There was the sound od the door opening as a red head walked in.

"You called shishou?"

"Yes, our training is to be cancelled as for today since you just returned from the mission. Don't get to comfy though, your training starts again tomorrow"

"Yes Shishou!"

Karin soon left the room. As she was leaving Tsunade didn't see the sinister smile on her lips as she pushed her glasses up words.

"Shizune!"

Right when she called the woman came through the door. Files loaded in her hands

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

"Bring the documents including the Kages meetings"

"Which ones?"

"The one requesting the meeting at the Summit"

Shizune then left the room as quick a she got in.

"Ugh, I need some sake"

.

. .

. . .

Asgar: City of the Waterfall

. . .

. .

.

_Sakura could slowly feel the life out of her draining. She thought that it must have been from the alcohol Tsuande and she were having to celebrate her becoming a jounin but then it became worse and her head became dizzy. She heard rumors that Tsunade was thinking to replace her with Karin and was going to talk about it to Tsunade but then she completely forgot. Sakura thought that they must have just been rumors and ignored it. She felt tiredness consume her. She called it a night and went back home. She didn't bother changing out of her ninja gear and dozed of to the land of sleep. _

_A while later she felt a cold metal pressed against her neck. Her ninja instincts reacted as she jumped of the bed. It was dark so she could not see the face of her enemy. Blood dripped down her neck as she put her cold fingers onto the wound. _

Did someone just try to assassinate me?!

_Soon enough she reached for a kunai and put herself in a defensive position. Her mind was still dazed of and her vision wasn't clear._

_"Who the hell are you?!"_

_She felt her back hit the wall. The kunai fell from her hand. She punched the figure and her hand had hit the strangers face. Surprisingly the punch wasn't hard and Sakura stood dumbstruck. She felt herself being hit back._

_"You bitch why did you have to wake up?! I was so close!"_

_Sakura's eyes widened. She knew that voice, it was the voice of her new teammate. Karin._

_"K-Karin? What the hell are you doing?!" She was shocked but not surprised. Karin always seemed like a idiot and relied on people protecting her but for some reason no one realised the evil glint in her eyes or the way that she lied about nearly everything. Only Sakura did. Everyone welcomed her with open arms when Sasuke brought her back. He even proclaimed her his fiancé. What she was shocked about was the fact that Karin tried to kill her. Murder her. Karin__ always seemed to admire her._

_Soon enough the breath inside of her was knocked out by Karins punch. The impact wasn't the strongest but for some reason she couldn't move properly._

_"S-shit, I c-can't move..."_

_She fell to the ground. Sakura could hear the demonic laughter of Karins in front of her._

_"I've injected a poison into your body while you were with Tsunade, bitch"_

_Karins laughter continued. Sakura cursed herself for showing Karin how to create poisons. This one seemed to drain your Chakra. She knew Karin couldn't make such an advanced technique. This poison must have been from the lab._

_"W-why?"_

_She could barely speak; her senses were soon disappearing till she could only feel numbness in her body. Karin hit her again this time she heard some bones crack. The other woman picked her by the collar of her shirt and began._

_"Why?! You want to know why? You thought that you could get everyone's attention? I envy you Sakura! I hate you! All Sasuke talks about is you and he's my fiancé! All anyone talks about is you! I tried so hard to be like you and acted to actually like you. I bet everyone hates you! Just because you have everything you think you can get Sasukes attention!"_

_Kairn continued in her rant but Sakura had nearly lost conscious. Soon she felt tears trickling down her face; the tears did not belong to her but to the other woman._

Karins crying?

**Fuck that bitch! Sakura get up!**

I c-can't

_ Karin soon punched her again on her chest making blood pour out of her mouth. Her lungs were feeding oxygen slower. Before she could scream she felt something else plunge into her chest._

_Karin had stabbed her._

_"You bitch! Just disappear!"_

_Sakuras body soon could not stand the pressure and she fainted._

Would anyone care if I did disappear? Am I this weak?

_That was the last thought one her mind before her body had completely shut down._

* * *

**A/N Again sorry for the late update! Oh and before you ask - if you do ask - I schedule my chapters every Saturday. I'd appreciate reviews and thoughts on the story. It helps me keep believing in this story and keeps my inspiration up! Again thanks for reviewing! Yeah I made Karin a little bitchy but added the moment where she cried because she hated the fact that Sakura has a perfect life but then Sakura faints so Karin ha- wait I'm revealing to much...Anyway that will give you an idea how Sakura ended up injured and she couldn't fight back because of the poison and alcohol. I think Chapter 3 will be coming out sooner since I'm going to start writing it today and I've got most of it worked out.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Timeless Limits**

_Because we all wish for time to be limitless_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : So sorry for the short chapter but I'm trying to keep them within 2K. I hope to write longer chaps in the future so bear with me.**

****NOTE** This chapter has been edited nut not fully checked do please excuse me if it contains grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and probably never will. OCs are included and I do own this plot.**

**Onto the reviews!**

**silverwolfighter00: I'm glad you like the story so far. Sorry if this isn't a long enough chapter for you but I hope to write one soon. You made my day with your review! :)**

**Thatasiannn: I hate Karin too! I'm happy your enjoying this. **

**missblackrose123: You wrote: Really awesome part cannot see more. I got a little confused but I think you meant: Really awesome part, cannot wait to see more. Thanks for the review anyway, hope you enjoy this and thanks for reviewing again!**

** .Blossom: Second reviewer! Thank you! Again really happy you enjoyed this!**

******missblackrose123:** Thanks and I'm thrilled that you like the fact that I used OCs.

**So you guys were my first five reviewers! I dedicate this chapter to you all!**

_Flashback/Thoughts/Sound Effects _

**Place/Author /Title**

**"**Speaking"

_"Quotes"_

**Rated T**

* * *

Dedicated to my first five reviewers (Four if you count the fact that one reviewed twice)

.

. .

Asgar: City of the Waterfall

. .

.

_One day I'll forgive you but for now please let me hate you._

.

. .

Asgar: City of the Waterfall

. .

.

**Last Time:**

_Soon enough she reached for a kunai and put herself in a defensive position. Her mind was still dazed of and her vision wasn't clear._

_"Who the hell are you?!"_

_She felt her back hit the wall. The kunai fell from her hand. She punched the figure and her hand had hit the strangers face. Surprisingly the punch wasn't hard and Sakura stood dumbstruck. She felt herself being hit back._

_"You bitch why did you have to wake up?! I was so close!"_

_Sakura's eyes widened. She knew that voice, it was the voice of her new teammate. Karin._

_"K-Karin? What the hell are you doing?!" _

_Soon enough the breath inside of her was knocked out by Karins punch. The impact wasn't the strongest but for some reason she couldn't move properly._

_"S-shit, I c-can't move..."_

_She fell to the ground. Sakura could hear the demonic laughter of Karins in front of her._

_"I've injected a poison into your body while you were with Tsunade, bitch"_

_"W-why?"_

_"I envy you Sakura! I hate you!"_

**Fuck that bitch! Sakura get up!**

I c-can't

_Karin had stabbed her._

_"You bitch! Just disappear!"_

_Sakuras body soon could not stand the pressure and she fainted._

Would anyone care if I did disappear? Am I this weak?

_That was the last thought one her mind before her body had completely shut down._

.

. .

Asgar: City of the Waterfall

. .

.

She woke with the start. Sweat trolled down her forehead as her breathes became deeper. She remembered what happened on that day but everything else was blury. All she knew was that whatever put her mental and physical body through such pain was became of that woman from her dream.

Who was that woman?

Her mind only had a image of what she looked like but the dreadful dream that awakened her had only left a glimpse of ideas in her head. The woman described had red hair and the same matching pair of eyes. Sakura told herself not to think to much about it.

Where am I?

Realization came into her head as she remembered the day before. She met someone named Father and his son Kou. They proclaimed that she is in Asgar, wherever that was. She digged through her mind to find any clue of that name or somewhere where she heard it. Nothing came up. Her mind came blank. Only questions where formed. Was this place even in the Elemental Nations? If not then how did she get here? She's heard of how dangerous the world is outside and that not many travel too far.

"Ah, your awake,"

The voice of the new person in the room startled her.

How did I not sense him? I could always sense chakra even when deeply injured

"Who are you?"

"I believe we've already met, the amount of blood lost from your injury may have affected your memory"

Sakura's eyes reflected the same emotion as before. Confusion. The man before her sighed and began again.

"Do you know where you are?"

"A-Asgar?"

She knew the name but nothing else

"Thats correct. Now, do you remember how you got those injuries?"

She searched through her mind for an answer but all that came up was the image of a red head.

The man thought that she did not remember and moved on

"If you don't reme-"

"A woman, I don't remember exactly but she had red hair and the matching colour eyes"

The man smiled at her.

"It's alright if you don't remember"

She nodded her head in a way as a sign that he was wrong.

"For some reason I feel I must"

"Well, I think I've asked enough it's your turn to ask"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him which he soon mimicked.

"That was it? No hard interrogation where you bind us and look through her memories, no torture until we submit our village secrets?"

The man looked shocked that she could think of such a thing. He soon erupted in a fit of laughter.

Her confusion seemed to make him see that she did not understand. He soon was back to normal and was read to negotiate.

"It's just that whatever triggered that idea in your head must mean that you come from dangerous lands, now would you like to know anything? I'm only asking questions for now."

"Am I still in the Elemental Nations?"

"Ah, that place. You must be a shinobi then,"

"Unfortunately to say, you are far from home, it would be more then a weeks travel to go back there. Do you wish to go home?"

Her face saddened but she felt no happiness thinking about 'home', it made her head hurt so she chose to deny. The older man in front looked at her. She searched for something to say when she realised.

"I can't sense your chakra? Even villagers have chakra flowing through them in our land. How is it that you don't?"

"Chakra is un heard of in our land! Only the highest authority and warriors know about such things. They study all types of inner powers but that is to be aspected as this whole city runs on that power"

"Power?"

"I don't tell the secrets of our land to strangers but I may if you join us then I hope to give all the knowledge i may know,"

Sakura understood this. It was perfectly fitting for him not to reveal the secrets of their land. It would be the first similarity between home and here.

"I was hoping to give you a tour of the place but you seem tired so I will come back later when your in full health."

After that said the man walked over to the door and left but not after giving Sakura a wishful smile which she kindly returned. The young woman was then left to her own thoughts. Sakura layed herself back on the bed carefully so her stitches would not reopen. When she found that no pain was formed she put herself into a comfortable position that was facing the window. Looking through said object she could see that it was raining. The sun still stood bright, glistening against the heavy weather. She remembered that weather like this was hardly accorded in her village. It was beautiful. She wished she could just stare at it and forget all the problems flowing through her. She soon gave up at staying awake and after a while, fell into deep slumber.

.

. .

Asgar: City of the Waterfall

. .

.

_Dream:_

_She could see the faces of friends and family alike. They walked pass her, ignoring her presence or not seeing it._

_She screamed, called their names but all tries ended in the same thing. She then heard people whispering._

_The Hokage found a new apprentice?_

_I heard that's the new girl that was bought with Sasuke_

_Maybe she wasn't worth it after all_

_She looked around and saw them staring at something. When are gaze landed on the trigger of their rumors she saw a spitting image of what seemed like the same person she was. That person was walking through the crowd while people moved away from her presence. When the copy of herself left the people continued with their everyday duties._

_Sakura chose to follow her other self and ended up in front of a building. After many thoughts she remembered that it was the Hokages Residence._

_When she got in the copy of her form was knocking on a door. She close to knock as well but realised that so far no one could see or hear her. Following ln after she saw her ex-mentor sitting by the chair, signing papers and doing paperwork as usual. She did not look up from her seat to greet the new arrival. Her other self greeted her first._

_"You called shishou?"_

_Finally acknowledging the other presence in the room she answered._

_"You have mission tommorow I aspect you to pack and get lots of sleep. The details are in the scroll."_

_The older woman handed her a scroll but not once did she take her eyes of the paper she was signing. Sakura (the dream one, not the real one) took the scroll and was ready to leave the room. While walking to the door she paused._

_"Is it true?"_

_Tsunade did not stop her task and carried on ignoring her. Even though that was she replied._

_"I do understand what you speak."_

_The anger was boiling on her other selfs face but she saw that it had not released._

_"Did you pronounce K-karin as your new apprentice?"_

_Her voice was heard as if she was stuttering but that was not true. She was boiling with anger and Sakura knew that for she could see her copies face. Again the older woman did not look at her but stopped whatever she was doing, still completely unfazed._

_The young woman was quickly ticked off and turned around, grabbing her sensei by the neck._

_"Damn it! Why won't you answer?!_

_Am I no longer your apprentice? Is Karin your apprentice now?!"_

_"So what if she is? So what if you aren't?! Let go of me now young woman!"_

_Sakura's anger did not calm down but she lowered the Hokage and then left the room. She turned around to say one last word to her Shishou which Sakura (the one watching this happen) did not hear._

_End of Dream_

.

. .

Asgar: City of the Waterfall

. .

.

"Sakura"

She felt someone shake her body but she did not move.

"One more minute"

"Sakura!"

Her eyes flicked open to see a familiar face. She soon got up and took in his features. Standing before her was not the same person who visited her before but a different person. She remembered that he was the old mans son. He was wearing a simple robe,.something that wasn't worn normally in her home land. He had brown hair with red eyes. It wasn't too short but neither long.

"K-kou?"

"Glad you remember me Sakura-san"

She nodded her head in approval but then questioned him.

"What is it that you came here for?"

"Forgive my manners, I was here to accompany you to father"

**Why is he called father anyway?**

_Shut up inner_

**Whatever**

She realised that after a long time of sleep her muscles had recovered from the damage but were stiff. She got up from the bed and followed Kou.

They entered a long but wide hallway which contained everlasting brightness from the windows. A few times Sakura had to close her eyes for it seemed she was going to go blind.

The floor seemed a dark green color which was formed from marble. The material was rich and something that in her home town was said to be fit for a king. It looked magnificent and Sakura could do nothing but feel more excited about what she was about to venture Into.

Going through the hallways she realised the change in nature and material from home. Hospitals at home were made with wood and sometimes -rarely- brick. Here it was shining metal. But a strange colour. White.

**Where did they get these stuff?**

She decided to ask about it.

"Do you have suppliers? If so then from where? My country is far from reach and judging by the fact that I don't know where this is that is less likely."

"We don't get supplied. We have our own natural resources."

Sakura realised that she shouldn't be going to conclusions so quickly. She hasn't even seen the outside area of this place. The window only showed the sky from her position when she was there and her body was so weak she couldn't move. Sakura, realizing that she was jumping to suggestions, decided to apologize. Although that was, Kou spoke first.

"You don't have to apologize. It's alright for you to ask so many questions. Father will explain the rest."

He grinned at her in a way that reminded Sakura of a certain blond head.

**Holy! Can he read our mind of something?**

_Inner what did I tell you! Shut up!_

Forgetting inners useless thoughts Sakura shoved her to the darkest corners of her mind and continued to follow Kou. When they reached the last floor of the hospital, which was the reception she felt butterflys in her stomach. A feeling of the excitement filled her thoughts as she readied herself to the sights that be holded her. The exit to the building was made from wood and was a lime green colour. The door itself seemed heavy but Kou opened it with ease.

What she saw next was something that made her gasp. Kou smiled down and walked in front -facing her at a fair distance- with his hands out. Sakuras eyes widened at the wonder before her.

"What do you think? This is my home town, Asgar"

Sakura was left speechless. Her mind searched for a word to describe the magical sight before her. No words were spoken for a while and Kou soon gave up, thinking that she was disappointed. When he was about to apologize for boasting she speaked.

"I-its beautiful!"

He soon started laughing at her frozen state. Sakura could not believe what stranded before her. The beauty sparked the life force out of her.

The urge to find out more of this place was bursting inside of her. She knew that Asgar was not some ordinary town now. Then she realised something.

"A town?!"

.

. .

Asgar: City of the Waterfall

. .

.

* * *

**A/N : I realized that this was a short chapter and I was hoping to do a bigger one. Again sorry for a short chapter buti didn't have time since my house was getting re-painted. For those of you who don't understand the fact that she said 'town?!' i wrote that for what Kou said was 'town' but what she saw may be the alternative of the response -if you get what I mean- **

****NOTE** I'd like to remind you all again that my updates happen on Saturday so please bear with me.**

**With Love,**

**Timeless Limits**

_Because everyone wishes time to last forever._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Before you ask: WHERE THE HELL WERE YA?! I would like to apologize for the late update...**

**And I haven't given up on this do so don't worry. It's just that schools started again and...ugh...so much stress and tests and homework. Please bear with me in the future.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto although many other characters that are to be mentioned are owned by me - OCs . PLUS, I got the armor description from Skyrim Dwarven Armor and did a configured description of it (if you don't know what I'm talking about then forget it).**

**On to the reviews! (Gives a piece of cake to reviewers)**

**leafstone: Glad you like it! Stay tuned and I hope you like this chap! Thanks for reviewing! **

**sexyblossom08: At first I thought: Now if that was possible then it would all be a happy ending - not that I don't like happy endings...But then I thought, do you know what that isn't so bad - thanks for the inspiration it helped! **

**silverwolfigther00: To answer your questions - no it wasn't stupid at all - it was "Asgard" that was the city in 'Thor'. Yes, I know it isn't much of a difference but its different enough to make my story different - LOL using different to many times. Yes, we all hate Karin as always - she is a bitch isn't she (mind my language)? Oh and don't consider your question stupid at all, infact if there are any more please do ask. Right now I consider you my favorite reviewer! But don't worry, I love all of my reviewers/ followers and I hope to be getting more! **

**I'm considering putting up a target...what do you guys think? Review and give me your opinion! Plus, what should be our target? 10 reviews? 20? 30?**

**Onto the story! **

* * *

(-×-)

"Ah, I guess your right, this place is bigger than a city but right now I have to take ya to gramps"

Kou laughed sheepishly.

_And I thought Konoha was to big to be true_

Grabbing her hand he ran ahead.

"Let's go!"

Sakura couldn't help but admire the scenery. The sun was falling into a sunset and the orange glow glistened the place even more. The air was fresh and the breeze was calm. She felt at peace. Kou was talking to some the residents of this place on the way and it made her smile. For some reason he reminded her of someone close. She also realised that the way the houses were built was different. They seemed to reach so high to the sky. Would they not fall down? And the paths, the oh so big paths, they were so wide! And the material they were made from was also strange. She wouldn't be surprised if this was the future, more or less she would be more surprised if it wasn't!

**Are you getting dumber?**

_No...?_

**And yet you thought that this place was the future...**

_I did not I just thought that it could be!_

**Denial**.

"Sakura!"

Zooming back into the conversation, Sakura realised that Kou was calling her. Inner just had to ruin her life.

"Gomen-sai, I was just thinking"

_Damn that inner_

**Your welcome**

"Eh, Thinking about what?" Kou leaned closer, interested in her answer. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up but tried to hold it down. He was way too close to her personal space.

"Hmm?"

He seemed worried now. Leaning back and touching her forehead, he asked "Are you alright Sakura-chan? You seem like your having a fever and you've been spacing out, a lot..."

Realizing that this was all inners fault she cursed.

**And inner wins again!**

"Shu- I mean I'm fine!"

Sakura sighed. Mumbling about going crazy because of inner. Either Kou didn't realize or he was just to dumb for he ignored her 'craziness'. Sakura sighed again in relief.

Again she was tooken a hold of by Kou and led through some unknown paths. Kou pointed out a few things and told her that this was near the edge of the city, making it less beautiful than the center. Sakura was shocked. She already thought of this place so beautiful, how could she stand what was in the center?

**So easily amazed you are...**

Sakura chose not to reply to inners comments for it could lead to her talking to herself again.

(-×-)

On their way to their destination they stumbled apon an open road. It was quite big but Sakura couldn't see much for so people were crowded around the road.

They were cheering.

She saw people marching across the middle. They were wearing some golden - metal - armour. The armor covered their whole upper body and it shined in the light - having Sakura to cover her eyes.

The armor consisted of a golden chest plate with various studs and intricate patterns carved into its surface - which Sakura thought included too much unnecessary detail. The bottom portion consisting of blue cloth (dressed like a skirt but made for mens wear) and golden plates on each thigh.

On the boots there were patterns carved into the surface, and metal flaps that extend all the way down to the heel of the shoe. Scratches and scuffs are also clearly visible on the boots - which showed that it was put to battle before. The boots had seemed to show more of a brown, rusty type of color than the majority of gold on the whole armor.

The Gauntlets showed some general level of wear on the surface and triangular patterns on the wrist pieces - which are substantially larger than the hand portion of the armor. A bar on the side of each wrist piece seems to have been implemented to block blows with the hands to a degree and a large bolt at the top to keep the pieces affix and together. The armor plating was extended all the way down to the fingers with more bolts at the base. Sakura was surprised by the advanced armor shown infront of her but for some reason it seemed familiar.

On their back was a red velvet cape which seemed to be flowing in the wind. They carried skyths and swords with axes or daggers. To Sakura it seemed they came from war by the fact they had cuts and bruises all over. The thousands of armored men marched in perfect sync.

_Were they the Shinobi of this land?_

**The question you should be asking is why there are no woman! Sexist bastards...**

Ignoring inners comment once again - even though she secretly agreed - she tried to see ahead. Suddenly the army stopped. Sakura followed the peoples example and looked were they were looking - she didn't want to cause attention by being the odd one out. A man had caught her eye for he was standing above the others. He wore the same clothes - or amour as you could say. The only difference was the fact that he wore a a He spoke,

"We awake from dawn and rise to power again! All hail Asgar for another victorious battle!"

"All hail Asgar!" The people repeated those words. Chanting them again and again. Sakura was too confused to understand. These people had such advanced gear and armor. It was beginning to get really strange that she hadn't heard of these people before. She was about to ask Kou why.

"Kou, who are the-" before she could speak Kou had covered her mouth and took her hand. He sprinted forward with her hand in his leaving no reply as to what he was doing.

(-×-)

When he finally stopped - which was far away from the scene she saw - she gladly tool the time to catch her breath.

"What (pant) were you (pant) doing?!"

Sakura looked to see his face. She wasn't greeted with that cheeky grin of his but a serious face that clearly showed anger.

**You gotta admit though, he looks way hotter like this**

_Shut up inner and stop you ever - so - wrong talk!_

**Whatever.**

"-and I think you shouldn't be seen yet cause it would cau-you haven't been listening have you?"

Coming back to reality she realised that Kou was explaining to her why they ran.

_Damn inner you really make me look like some impolite, rude, un-mannered girl don't you?_

**What can I say? It's what I do best**

_Fuck off_

Getting back to the situation at hand she apologized to Kou and asked if he could repeat what he said. Sighing, Kou implied "You really space out a lot don't you, do you have conversations with your mind or something?"

_How did you ever know?_

He started laughing at her but then said it was a joke.

**Way to be blunt**

_For once I agree with you inner_

**You couldn't deny it for long eh? But he makes up for his looks!**

_Forget what I said inner, I will NEVER agree with you_

(-×-)

When they reached Kou's fathers house she realised thats it was white ans simular to Konoha.

It was white and large. She was frowning at the roof though. It was a triangular shape instead of flat.

_That's gonna be hard to walk on_

**Tch, my dear Sakura, no one walks on roofs. The only ones who do can't walk on roads, duh**

...

They entered to a simple living area. The house's first floor included two green sofas and a coffee table. There was another closed door which Sakura presumed led to the basement and an open door leading to the kitchen. She followed Kou to the kitchen and sat on the opposite side to him and his father.

"You came, I hope you didn't encounter any trouble on your way?"

What he said was more of a question then a statement.

"No not at all. Nothing that would be too...troublesome"

He nodded in return. Then smiled.

"Is there anything you would like to ask? You seem uncertain child"

Fidgeting with her finger, Sakura thought if she should ask him.

_If I do then it may become rude. For someone to save your life, take you to hospital then offer to explain where you are and even invite you home that's would not be right. I can't begin to mistrust them._

**But if you don't find out? They take you in and you wait to go back? In fact you may not even go back! What have you got left? Nothing! You might aswell stay here!**

Sakura was shocked at inners outburst but chose to listen to her.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, "

She looked at them her face finally filled with determination.

"It's fine to ask Sakura"

"Yah! I mean your already like a sister to me!"

Sakura decided that she shouldn't keep them waiting any longer. She didn't like to repay debts and moreover have any debts at all.

"I was wandering, this place..is so strange...I mean I saw some strange warriors on my way and the way this place is built...I can't ignore the fact that it hasn't been ever heard from where I come before"

The man sighed but not in annoyance.

"So you figured it out..."

"Huh?"

**I can't believe you don't get it! You've obviously been tricked! They said Konoha was a weeks journey but if it really was then how come you don't know about these people! We've checked the whole of Konohas archive AND have access to all secret documents, how is it that we still don't know.**

_..._

**What? Surprised that I'm acting smart?**

_No, I'm surprised your not cowering in the corner right now..._

**Why is that?**

_Kou said that I was like a sister to him_

**NOO...I was hoping for a deeper relationship!**

Getting back to reality, while trying not to smirk, Sakura took in what inner said then sighed for the hundredth timd.

"Konoha isn't anywhere near here is it, you probably don't even know who Shinobi are...?"

The smile that was once plastered on his face disappeared. Grief and sorrow replaced it.

"You're quite fast in picking it up but as you said, Konoha isn't near here. In fact I don't even know if such a place existed till now,"

Sakuras eyes widened but she listened on. He continued.

"We've heard stories of such heroic figures and I thought that you meant something like that. I'm terribly sorry."

Sakura didn't know how to react. Was she to be sad about this pain? Happy to finally be free from such a cruel place?

**Your lost**

And lost she was

(-×-)

Tsuande couldn't believe it. They aspected the Kages to meet at a Summit. All of them? This couldn't be happening. After all the past happenings, none would've even consider going. She sighed and put a hand through her hair. Sometimes she just hated the job as a Hokage. She decided it was no use in declining. If all the Kages showed up and she didn't...Tsunade couldn't bear having more enemies.

She read the remaining part of the letter:

All Kages must atleast have up to two escorts. The less the better. We do not another want to start a war when one is already about to start.

"Shizune!"

The clicking of heels could be heard as a young black haired woman stepped into the room. She was panting which showed she had ran her way here.

"Yes, Tsunade-)sama?"

"Bring out Team 7!"

"Hai!"

(-×-)

Knock Knock

"Come In"

Three figures entered the room. Screaming could be heard as a blond was fighting with a certain black haired male.

"Hey! Stop that Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe"

The blond boy was hit by a red haired girl who was twitching.

"Stop offending Sasuke-kun Naruto!"

She started hitting him more. She then looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes but then continued to hit her blond teammate. Naruto put his hands up in defeat but not before giving a comeback of his own, "Jeez, you act like a fangirl so much Karin"

This earned him another smack from his most 'loved' teammate. While they were fighting and having small talk, Sasuke was smirking and shaking his head at the attitude of the two teammates of his.

They were all chatting away - well except for one emo (guess who).

"Uhm" Tsuande cleared her throat which caused the group of youths to turn her way.

When they saw the seriousness in Tsunade's eyes they stopped whatever they were doing.

"What is it that you called us here for Shishou? A mission?"

Tsunade nodded her head approvingly at her apprentice but did not allow them enough time to cheer.

"This mission is A-ranked. You must escort me to the Kages Summit. Details will be included in this folder"

She handed the folder to the reasonable one of the group - Sasuke.

"Eh? Baa-chan, what's the Kages Summit?"

Tsunade slapped her hands infront of her face in annoyance.

_Could this boy get any dumber?_

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Tsuande decided to shut the boy up.

"Naruto! Listen if you finish this mission successfully then I will treat you to twenty bowls of ramen at Ichiraku, ok?"

_There goes my precious saved up money for those ten sake bottles_

Cheering up instantly, Naruto ran around the room shouting what types of ramen he would have.

_I think this just made it worse_

After explaining to the team what day their leaving, Tsunade dismissed them.

She turned around to face the window. Looking at the Hokages Monument she mumbled.

"Where are you now, Sakura?"

Her mind soon slipped from reality as she remembered the times she shared with her deceased apprentice.

The time she made that determined speech to Tsuande about training her.

The time she completed her first medical jutsu with only a day or less of practice. She was so young.

The months she spent on the speed recovery of sells project.

The time when she asked to become a test subject.

The time that happened.

The ANBU exams and how she came in so excited about how she had passed.

The day she was chosen to become a candidate for the position of Hokage

The news of her defeating Sasori of the Akatsuki.

The news of her death. When she's was burned in her home by a tragic fire.

_She could've been such a extraordinary Hokage_

(-×-)

Sakura sat at the couch. She didn't know what to think. Sorrow? Pain? Relief?

"I'm sorry"

Kou's father spoke those words often. It was then that Kou spoke,

"Why do you not cry?"

Sakura looked up. Confused by the question but then smiled.

"I guess, I feel no happiness when thinking of that place, but neither do I know of if i should be relived that I will never feel discomfort from it."

Kou smiled at her answer and then broke of into a grin.

"Then stay here! Make new and happier memories!"

Sakura started at him then at his father who looked at her and smiled.

"You're welcome to stay here but that's your choice to carry."

She bowed her head and replied,"Thank you, i-I don't know how to reply you."

Kou laughed, "We don't wish for anything from you so don't worry"

"Thank you, you don't know how happy I am"

She finally felt that she belonged

(-×-)

Sakura was led to a room by Kou and then given a change of clothes.

She looked around the room and realised that it was quite plain, meaning it wasn't used before.

There was a single bed and a desk next to it with a wardrobe on two far side of the room - the room though wasn't to big but neither to small.

Taking a shower she dressed into a loose red t-shirt and black baggy trousers.

Tucking into bed she found sleep take over.

And for once, no nightmares were thrown at her.

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm SOO SORRY! I did such a short chapter and... I'M A WEEK LATE! I seriously am sorry, please forgive me. I'll try to make it up with hopefully a much longer chap!**

**Love,**

**Timeless Limits**


End file.
